My Other Half
by Optronix Prime
Summary: Percy has just gotten back from recovering Zeus's Master Bolt. But what happens when he realizes someone has moved into his cabin while he was away? He comes to find out not everyone is a happy with their life. And his choice changes one of them.
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Author's Note: I do not own Percy Jackson; if I did the first movie would have been better. **

(Percy's Point Of View)

Annabeth, Grover, and I had just got back from giving Zeus his master bolt back, and I decided to turn in for the night. I walked back to my cabin alone. I wasn't _that_ dark out, but the night air still gave me the creeps.

When I finally got to my cabin night had really set in. I hurried up the steps and into my wonderful, quiet cabin. I was alone for the first time in two weeks; or so I thought.

When I glanced around the room I knew things had been moved. My bunk was empty and all my things were in a cardboard box next to it. On the other side was just two bunk beds and two regular beds, which wasn't supposed to be like that. The one nearest the door was like it should be; the other was full of stuff.

Posters lined the wall near the bed: Taylor Swift, Ke$ha, Owl City, Linkin Park, Green Day, Selena Gomez, and a bunch I'd never heard of. At the end of the bed was a blue toy chest with small blue and green pillows on top of it. There was a nightstand right next to the window which over looked South Long Island Sound. The lamp on top if the nightstand had a blue shade that had shapes cut out of it: seahorses, tridents, and fish.

The dresser was on the other side of the bed. It was a simple cream color, and had several picture frames sitting on top of it. I walked over to get a better look.

The first one I looked at was of Annabeth and a girl I didn't know. She had long, black spiky hair, and electric blue eyes. She looked about twelve or so; Annabeth looked about seven in the picture. The next one had four people in it, Annabeth, the girl with the spiky hair, Luke Castellan, the trader, and another girl I didn't know. She looked oddly familiar. Her hair was long and wavy, with streaks of blue running through her jet black hair. From what I could tell the girl was Annabeths' age at the time, but the thing that unnerved me was her eyes. They were exactly like mine.

As I turned to go and tell Chiron someone was camping out in my cabin; I saw a last photo in a pearl-inlayed frame. I went back and saw two people in the picture, my dad and the girl who looked just like me. Poseidon's hand was on her right shoulder. The girl looked like a five-year-old wearing a green Tinker Bell dress. In her hand was a silver trident that looked like it was fitted just for her. She had a huge grin on her face. The girl's smile most defiantly told you she was five 'cause she was missing one of her front teeth.

I just stood there and wondered _who one earth is this girl?_ Then I heard a door open. To my very horror the unknown girl from the picture was coming out of the small bathroom in the corner of the cabin.

She didn't notice me at first. She was monkeying with something in her left hand. Under the same arm were a blue hand towel and some articles of clothing, which were also blue. (Was everything this chick owned blue?}

She was about halfway across the room when she finally took notice of her surroundings. She looked at me and did something I didn't expect her to do; she screamed. I didn't even try to speak because I figured someone heard her screams and was rushing to see if was alright, that's what I would do anyway.

We just stood there staring at each other for what felt it and eternity. I was starting to get bored with just standing there. Hey, can you blame me? Being ADHD I was amazed I had stayed still for as I had. I decided I should say something.

"Umm… hi, I'm-"

"Percy Jackson?" she cut in. _How does she know my name?_ I thought for a moment. I came to the conclusion that Clarisse or someone of that nature had told her about me. The thing that confused me though was she said my name like a question; as if she was uncertain it was really me.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied coolly.

"I shoulda known," was all she said.

"So, umm…" I had no idea what to say to her. It's not that I was afraid of her or anything, it's just I didn't what to tick her off. I'd done that enough lately, and wasn't ready to continue that streak.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The coldness in her tone surprised me since she didn't strike me as the kind of person who could be so bitter.

"I could ask you the same question," I said as I countered her sudden attack. She eyed me and snorted. Whatever look I had upon my face must have been amusing to her.

"If you wanna play games I would suggest you sigh up for Capture the Flag," she spat at me. I swear, if glares could kill you, hers would've sliced right though me.

"I would love to play, but I have more important things to do else way." I had gone to seven different schools since I started kindergarten when I was five. I new you had to keep your ground and _not_ let people walk on you like a doormat.

"Look, I don't care if you're another child of Poseidon 'cause that's fine with me, but if you think you can bounce in here and send me back home you've got another thing coming to ya."

"What are you talking about?" I asked more confused than I'd ever been in my life. "Are you suggesting that I'm here to out shine you? Make you look bad in front of Dad?"

"That's exactly what I think," she growled out.

"And you in the name of the Gods would I do that?" I asked her.

"Because I left and never wanted to be like you," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I left and-"

"I heard you the first time," I told her, "But why would you not want to be like me; not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Because we're-" but before she could finish her sentence, the door to the cabin burst open and a girl with long auburn brown hair and leaf green eyes walked in.

"Annab-beth wanted ya-you to- oh! Umm, s-sorry, didn't k-know you had c-company," the girl stuttered.

"It's okay Katie, what did Annabeth want?" the black-haired girl asked.

"She wa-wants you in the-the arena to h-help Randolph t-teach the kids sword-fight-ting skills," Katie stuttered worse than ever.

"Tell her to send Carlos from Ares cabin. Imma bit busy right now." Katie nodded and took off through the still open door.

"Is she okay?" I asked the girl across from me.

"That was Katie Gardner; she came to camp about a month ago, still unclaimed, She stuffers from lack of nerves and OCD."

"Ya know, I'm sorry, but I need to know your name," I interrupted. At my words she gave me the first true smile I'd seen her wear.

"It's Willow, Willow Falls."

"Okay, Willow, what were you going to say before Katie walked in?"

"I was saying that we are twins." _What did she just say?_

"Excuse me?" I said. Looking back I bet anything I had a dumb-struck look on my face.

"One sec." Willow walked passed me and over to her dresser. She pulled open the top, left draw and rummaged through it; a minute she came back over with a worn piece of paper. Willow held it out to me; I took it. It was a really old picture.

"Dad gave that to me," she said, "After I wouldn't stop asking about who my mom was. Then I asked him who the other baby was, and he said it was my twin brother named Percy Jackson."

I was stunned. This couldn't be Mom would have told me if I had a sister. Wouldn't she?

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true; we're family, bonded by blood. But if you don't want to be that's okay, I'm used to being alone." The last words Willow spoke I new it to be true. The look on her face was the look of complete hurt. I could see the tears pooling on her eyelashes.

"I did always tell Mom how much I wanted a little sister; now I get to annoy you _and_ Clarisse. I must be my lucky day." I was glad that she smiled at my words.

"You mean it?" Willow asked me.

"Dang right I am." I noticed Willow's arms move upwards as if going to hug something, then quickly fall back to her sides.

"Come here," I said happily to her. Willow ran to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. She obviously was very lonely. When finally let go, she stepped back positively beaming at me.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Normally." Willow laughed at my comment.

"Well if you don't tell Chiron or Dionysus, I'll share my candy stash with you."

"You have a candy stash?"

"Hades yeah, wouldn't be sane without it. Well, that and my iPod," Willow informed me.

"How did you get candy into camp? I thought we're not aloud to have mortal food and stuff like that?"

"I'm good friends with a couple of Hermes's kids; they get what ever I need from the mortal world. I just pay them back in other ways later."

"Cool! Wish I could figure out how to do that," I told her.

"I know," Willow exclaimed, "But oddly enough, I've only ever been out of camp one other time."

"You've never left camp!" I asked freakin' amazed.

"Yeah, when I ran away from Daddy's Palace when I was six, I traveled the east coast for four months alone; at least until I met Annabeth. Then we ran into Luke and Thalia, they were a lot older than us and knew how to fight better. We just stuck close to them and eventually made it to camp, well, not Thalia anyway." Annabeth had told me the story on how when she'd came hordes of monsters had followed them and Thalia had willingly sacrificed herself to save her newfound friends. Zeus then had taken pity on her and turned her into a tree. Nice huh?

I realized at that point that Willow was no longer standing next to me. She was under her bed looking for something. She pulled herself out and threw something at me. It was a Snickers Bar. Willow held in her hand a Kit-Kat.

"I'd eat that now before someone else finds it." I nodded and ripped that packaging open and took a bit. It was like haven bathed in chocolate, oh-so-yummy-in –the-tummy.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem," Willow said. "You just better help me in Capture the Flag. I've missed the last eight weeks of camp, so I'm _way_ out of shape."

"Why have you been gone? Camp starts the first week of June, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a year-round camper since I've got no home to go to." I felt bad for her. Sure Gabe was horrible, but at least my Mom still loved me. Willow'd never had the morel support I'd had growing up.

"And anyways, where would you have gone?" I queried.

"Uncle Hades kidnapped me because he thought I stole Zeus's Master Bolt. So he kept me locked up in his realm so no one else could get me, but when he realized I didn't, he held onto me for longer than he planned."

"Why?" It was the only question I could think of.

"So he wouldn't look like an idiot for being wrong. I wished it was winter though; Persephone could have kept me company. She doesn't like it much, the Underworld I mean."

"So I've heard." And with my smart remark we both cracked up laughing and promptly fell onto the limestone floor.

"I like you, Jackson," Willow mentioned in an off-hand sort of voice.

"I like you too, Falls."

"Come on," Willow said, "Lights out in ten minutes." I looked at the mermaid clock on the wall to see she was right, it was ten to ten according to the clock. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into my bunk and shut my eyes. Willow flipped of the lights and called, "Night Percy"

"Goodnight Willow," I called back. Within minutes, we'd each fallen asleep.

**Author's Note: Willow Falls Belongs to Me!**

**Review if you can**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be used to set Aphrodite cabin on fire**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons

**Author's Note: I had intended this to be a one-shot, but on of my reviewers got me thinking, and I had the urge to put this up. Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**SilverNight ShadowLight: I'm sooo glad you like the story so far. And I'm here to show you she's _most defiantly _not a Mary-Sue. This one's for you!**

**Wtf: Thank you for your flame. It was fun watching Aphrodite cabin burst into flames. And something else for ya, a girl in the English class today said to the bitch in my school, "Haters are my motivators," Thought it would be good to tell you that.**

**Strawberry: Thanks so much! You're _way_ awesome!**

**And now on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Lessons

It had been about a week since Percy and Willow had met. They had learned much about each other and the places the other came from. Percy wanted to hear all about Poseidon's Palace, and Willow about New York. They were currently sitting on the edge of the dock just talking about random things.

"Okay, I still don't get is the whole 'witching hour' thing. How does that affect us?" Percy asked his sister.

"Because that's when Hermes cabin pulls pranks on everyone," Willow said for the umpteenth.

"And that's bad?"

"Yes," Willow sighed exasperatedly. "'Cause that's when the Stolls come out and prank people."

"What are the Stolls?" Percy questioned.

"Not what, who. There are the twin sons of Hermes; Travis and Connor are there names. They got here a few nights ago. I'm amazed they haven't pranked me yet; it's just one of those things where either you get pranked or you don't. Odd huh?"

"Way odd," Percy confirmed.

"Anyway, we better get going, or we'll be late for Archery." Percy groaned.

"I know what you mean, I terrible, but Chiron still thinks I'm getting better."

"That's what he told me!" Percy shared with her while glaring at the ground.

As they walked over to the Arena, they saw someone dart into a bush about twenty feet away from them.

"What was that?" Percy asked her.

"I don't know, the Niemen lion?" Willow guessed wildly; then laughed at the startled look on her brothers' face. "I was joking, Perce."

"Oh, good," Percy sighed in relief.

They entered the Arena to find it empty except for three targets, some bows and a few dozen arrows, and Chiron. It was he who would be (trying) to teach them archery.

"Welcome to your lesson." Chiron said warmly. "Grab a bow an a few arrows and let's get started."

Percy and Willow flopped on to their beds back in their cabin. Then afternoon had been completely wasted for Chiron did not take a "This is not meant for me" at all. So for roughly two hours they shot pointlessly at the targets, never hitting them once.

"Percy try holding you bow like this," Chiron told him. Percy did as he was asked and shot the arrow into the ground at his feet. Willow on the other hand was doing no better than her brother.

"Just notch another arrow and try again?" was really all Chiron could say at this point. I don't think Chiron's seen such horrible archers.

Percy had given up quit awhile ago. He watched his sister continue to try and shoot the arrow right. Her efforts were in vain however because the next arrow she fired –somehow- ended up flying backwards over the pair and nearly placing it's self in Percy's shoulder when Chiron finally called it quiets.

"Just keep practicing." Percy thought that was bologna. He and Willow were terrible.

"No matter what Chiron says I'm never going to get better at archery, he's been trying to teach me since I got here and have made no improvement. Well, minus the fact I've stopped nailing other people."

"You sound talented," Percy joked with her.

"If I'm talented then you must be an outright genius," Willow shot back.

"Yup, I'm just that awesome."

"Gods don't go 'round sayin' that?" Willow told him.

"Why not?" Percy asked her.

"'Cause people will start to think you're coping Apollo. And that's not good."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Peace and quiet" Willow muttered into her pillow.

"You wish," Percy said to her.

"You bet I do. Well, night!" Even though it was only four in the evening, they fell asleep because they were beyond tiredness.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review**

**Ideas are always welcome**

**Flames will be used to help roast marshmallows!**

**-Blueberry**


	3. Chapter 3: Note

**Hey everyone! I know this is just an author's note, but I have noticed on one's read "Friends All Around" or at least reviewed. Thought I'd tell it is up and ready to be read since it is the squeal. You should give it a little look-see. Well, bye!**

**-Blueberry**


End file.
